1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foldable work tables and, more particularly, to a tiltable, foldable work table and vise combination.
2. The Prior Art
Work tables and/or work benches are used for various purposes in the construction trades, by homeowners, hobbyists, and the like. These work tables are generally fabricated from available materials to suit the individual requirements of the user. As such, they are generally rigid, permanent fixtures which are movable only with difficulty and do not lend themselves to being readiy stored. Accordingly, when not in use, the conventional work table occupies a significant portion of the usuable space in a shop or the like. Additionally, since the conventional work table is rigid and, therefore, not foldable, it is transportable only with difficulty and usually requires more than one person for the purpose of handling.
Furthermore, the top or working surface of the work table is usually rigidly fixed as a horizontal surface to the legs and/or support structure. As such, the horizontal work surface does not lend itself to providing a sloped work surface where a sloped work surface would prove advantageous to the user. In addition, the horizontal work surface has fixed dimensions and does not lend itself readily to the incorporation of an additional leaf or leaves for the purpose of expanding the area of the work surface.
Conventional work tables also require the inclusion of separate vise or clamp arrangement when it is desired to secure a workpiece to the work table. The vise is a separate tool and thereby interferes with the overall surface of the work table.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a work table which is foldable, tiltable, expandable, and vertically adjustable. An even still further advancement in the art would be to provide a work table wherein the working surface is comprised of at least two leaves, at least one of which is laterally movable relative to the other. Lateral leaf movement would accommodate clamping a workpiece between the leaves and, therefore, to the work table. An even still further advancement in the art would be to provide a work table wherein at least one leaf can be moved asymetrically to accommodate clamping an irregular-shaped object to the work table. Such an invention is disclosed herein.